


Morning Cuddles

by deanthatsmypie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, It's really short, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, but its hella cute and just fluff, here you go buddy, so don't expect anything life changing, so if you need something to lighten your mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanthatsmypie/pseuds/deanthatsmypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„You’re beautiful, Cas“ Dean whispers against the soft spot on Cas’ side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

They’d been laying in bed all morning, cuddling, Dean with his face in Cas’ neck because that’s the spot Cas smells the most like Cas. 

Dean takes a deep breath and savors it for the day, they’ll have to go on another hunt. Several people have died within the last couple of days and while Sam did all the research, Dean and Cas drove around in the Impala, checking out the neighborhood. 

 

After another 10 minutes of breathing each other in, Cas turns onto his stomach, presenting his back muscles to Dean, flexing and moving while making himself more comfortable on the used motel mattress. 

Dean grins as he sees the scratches on Cas’ back from the night before and traces the lines absently. He feels Cas tense under him as he leans down to press his lips to the red lines, kissing each one of them slowly. 

„You’re beautiful, Cas“ Dean whispers against the soft spot on Cas’ side that makes him squirm and giggle underneath him. Cas just mmh’s‘ in response and lets Dean kiss every inch of his back. 

„Turn around, babe“ 

Cas slowly turns, his whole body relaxed. Dean starts kissing his neck, his jaw. His cheekbones. His forehead and hairline. 

„Love you“ Dean says and touches Cas’ lips carefully with his thumb. 

Cas smiles because that’s all he has to do, to let Dean know he feels the same. 

 

They end up with Dean’s face on Cas’ tummy, rubbing his stubble against the soft skin and occasionally kissing the ticklish spot just above Cas’ belly button until Cas tugs on his hand to get him up, and they kiss until Sam knocks on the door and tells them to get dressed because he needs his nutritious breakfast.


End file.
